La vie interdite
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Un jour trés spécial entre souvenirs mélancoliques et retour sur terre douloureux. Harry nous fait par de ce jour ou sa vie a pris un tournant décisif... ONE SHOT


Toi souriante… toi souriante dans cette robe étoilée qui donne à tes yeux mille reflets de gaîté. Cette image ma chère, restera sans doute gravée dans mon esprit aussi longtemps que l'amour que je ressens pour toi fera battre mon cœur.

Pourtant, je ne me souviens plus du jour précis où j'ai découvert que je t'aimais au-delà d'un amour amical. Simplement, je sais que lors de ma cinquième année, j'ai sans doute découvert que tu n'étais plus une enfant.

Et puis, il y a ce baiser, premier émoi et envie inconsidérée d'être quelqu'un pour toi. Autre que le Harry Potter que tu regardais comme étant celui qui a survécu ; autre que Harry le meilleur ami de ton frère et autre que celui que j'étais devenu : un petit ami parmi tant d'autre.

Nos débuts ne furent pas des plus joyeux, période de guerre oblige et histoire de famille difficile, je portais en moi le poids d'un fardeau que je ne voulais pas reconnaître comme étant trop lourd. Pourtant, Merlin sait comme je n'aurais pas voulu le partager. Alors je t'ai laissé partir, espérant que le temps nous ferait oublier cette erreur du passé. J'occupais des journées entières à t'ignorer, prenant la recherche des horcruxes comme la meilleure des excuses à cela. Et moi qui me croyais être un piètre menteur, je m'en voulais de réussir si bien dans ce rôle du solitaire se suffisant à lui-même. J'aurais espéré que tu puisses me convaincre de revenir… Mais ton courage, Ginny, te dictait le chemin qui te semblait le plus juste, pour autrui.

Et le jour du duel est arrivé. Nul n'était préparé et je ressens parfois encore cette fureur m'envahir en te voyant nous rejoindre sur le front. Toi, frêle princesse aux yeux d'ange, je te savais forte mais refusais de t'imaginer en proie à ces risques, refusais d'imaginer que quoi que ce soit de tragique puisse t'arriver. Je savais que j'allais y perdre la vie, je ne voulais pas que tu sois la dernière personne à me voir.

Je t'ai peut-être un peu trop secoué ce jour là, poussant ma perversité à faire jaillir tes larmes. Je ne m'en voulais pas, pensant que si tu me détestais, tu ferais demi-tour et sauverais ta peau. Tu as refusé, j'ai lutté, tu as gagné. Telle est finalement l'histoire de notre vie.

Ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'ai pas eu peur ce jour là… Bien sûr que la sinistre réalité qu'était cette guerre ne pouvait me laisser de marbre. Je nous voyais avancer, perdant au fil des mètres certains de nos amis et le plus dure rester à venir. Certes, nous devions nous battre pour tout ceux qu'on aimait, mais ces derniers étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Il ne nous restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir…

Je le revois devant moi, grand froid et mortel comme l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait sur nos têtes. Il souriait n'est-ce pas ? Et mon but était de l'amoindrir au maximum, ou au mieux, ne pas mourir sans lui. Je serais incapable de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête au moment ou le premier sort a frôlé mon épaule. Mais je peux te dire que mon esprit hurlait de détresse quand l'un d'entre eux t'a frappé en pleine poitrine.

Tout s'est passé rapidement, mais mon esprit a eu la bonté fausse de tout me laisser voir au ralentie. Ta chute, ton cri… et ton corps désarticulé baignant dans une mare de sang.

Je savais ma vie fichue à jamais, condamné à regretter tant de chose que je ne pourrais supporter. Je me suis battu jusqu'au bout… Battu pour que ta mort ne soit pas vaine, battu pour que la vie des autres soit plus belle. L'esprit vidé, il ne me restait aucun espoir, et bien que me sentant plus coupable que lui de ta mort, j'ai continué à me battre des heures durant, gardant dans mon esprit ce sourire que tu ne semblais décerner qu'à moi. J'ai continué à me battre et j'ai vaincu.

Affaibli, avachie et vide de toute énergie, je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté inconscient dans cette chambre aux murs blancs. Je m'étais sans doute enfui volontairement de cette vie trop douloureuse pour moi, passant outre le héros que j'étais devenu aux yeux de milliers de sorciers. Pour moi, je n'étais plus un homme…Tout comme Voldemort n'en était pas un, la lâcheté m'avait fait faire trop de bêtises. Ils louaient mon nom au lieu de le huer…

Et puis… comme il faut toujours affronter ce qui nous fait peur, j'ai dû revenir à moi et partir à la découverte d'un monde qui avait bien changé. J'avais vieilli, comme beaucoup de monde. Mais moi, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à venir à ma rencontre, timidement, notre amitié qui pour moi n'avait pas bougé, reprenait de la matière. J'apprenais leur mariage et la naissance de leurs enfants. Ils étaient des adultes, j'avais encore l'esprit d'un adolescent.

Pire que tout cela, je voyais que ton image devenait de plus en plus flous aux yeux de ceux qui t'avaient côtoyé, or pour moi tu étais morte hier.

Et il y a ce jour du mois d'août, quelques jours après mon réveil. Je déambulais dans le jardin de l'hôpital, fuyant les visites de ces gens que je ne connaissais pas… Je me plaisais à imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie avec toi… si je ne t'avais pas repoussé. Sans doute n'aurais-tu pas défié mon désir et serais-tu restée à l'abri de la joute qui m'opposait à Voldemort. Sans doute, alors… sans doute alors que tu aurais porté mon nom peu de temps par la suite.

Me cachant à l'abri des regards sous un grand chêne, j'entends une jeune femme à la voix faible demander timidement à la médicomage en chef si elle n'avait pas vu Harry Potter. J'entends cette dernière rechercher dans ses feuilles, dire à la jeune femme en question que je ne devais pas être loin, et souris en la mettant au défi de me retrouver…

Bien sûr… les défis ne t'ont jamais effrayé n'est-ce pas Ginny ? Tu m'as retrouvé… Tu m'as retrouvé, je ne t'ai plus laissé partir.

Je n'ai jamais réellement cherché à rentrer dans les détails de ton retour. Savoir que tu n'étais pas morte et que ce que j'avais pris pour un avada kedavra n'en était pas un, tout cela me suffisait amplement. On t'avait pris en charge et soigné. On t'avait rendu à moi.

J'ai eu cette chance, et au risque qu'on ne me refasse pas ce cadeau, j'aimerai te faire lire dans mes yeux toute la fierté que je ressens à l'idée que tu deviennes ma femme.


End file.
